Beach Sand
by prettyprincess1992
Summary: A fic for an old buddy on this here site. Read if you want to find out who.


BEACH SAND

**This is a retype of a story I had, just try to enjoy it.**

* * *

Okay, sorry I'm late! I had the worst two months of my life, not to mention the worst summer in history! But I'm here with a very special someone's one shot, here you are PinkFallenAngel22!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN CHARACTERS OR AQUA.**

Aqua was swimming in the ocean bored out of her mind. Suddenly, she started hearing two people argue.

"Ahh, drama…. I guess I better go see what's going on." She said stepping out.

To her surprise it was Hwoarang arguing with his, girlfriend, Asuka.

"I SAID NO! GOD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PIG?! Asuka yelled.

"Well, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH?! ' Hwoarang argued.

Before he knew it, a small fist came at him like a bullet and with that, he fell on his butt. But her assault wasn't over, she then kicked him in the stomach and he went flying. His body aimed right for Aqua: he knocked her over and they were tumbling down.

"HMPH!" Asuka huffed as she hopped onto Hwoarang's bike, riding off.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Aqua were rolling until they bumped into Aqua's duffle bag.

"OOOOWWWW!!!!!!!! THAT BITCH!" Hwoarang shouted rubbing where she hit him. Then her turned and looked at Aqua and smiled.

"Ow…my back…WHAT?!" she yelled, blushing. "What are you looking at?!"

"Well hello to you too! It's been a long time huh, Aqua." He smirked, staring at her.

"It sure has been! Let's keep it that way." She said blushing harder.

"Uh huh, okay… hey, I'm just throwing this out there but do you wanna rekindle an old flame?" he said seductively, raising his right brow.

Aqua started to blush but on the inside she was fluttering like a butterfly. "Gah whatta?" she finally said.

He leaned into her ear and whispered "You heard me…. come on, you know you want to…." He started kissing her neck and Aqua shuddered.

"But-but---oh—oh-okay" she said giving in.

"That's a good girl…listen to big daddy Aang…" he said looking into her eyes.

He started to kiss her and she kissed back. He took his hands and caressed her back and kissing her neck down. Aqua started gasping then she started licking his face then coating it with strawberry kisses. Hwoarang pulled her face into his and kissed her. He then pulled Aqua's bikini top off with his teeth and then started sucking on her breasts. Aqua started to moan. She grabbed onto his pants, panting. She couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

"OH! Hwoary, don't make me wait! Come on…" she said ripping his pants off.

"Damn…those are the words I like to hear…!" Hwoarang said ripping off her bikini bottom.

Hwoarang stuck his penis into Aqua with so much force she started to scream.

"Shh…do you want us to get caught before we finish?" Hwoarang joked.

"Oh no…OH NO!!!!!!! AHH!!!! AHH!!!!!!!!" Aqua yelped.

Hwoarang started kissing her to lower her voice. She stopped the kissed and started sucking on his Adam's apple. She reached down and wrapped her hands around his penis and lowered herself down. She started sucking on his dick, licking his balls, making Hwoarang moan. He pulled her back up to him and started kissing her again.

X X X

They were moaning and enjoying one another…moving to the beat of the ocean…. back and forth…slow…then fast! Deeper and stronger. They moved together into a beautiful rhythm, a sexy beat, coming together as one.

The sand was hot! They were wet and sticky from all the sweat! Their bodies melting into one, creating one big pile of sand.

Yes…. if you were on that beach all you could hear was pleasurable moans and satisfied giggles fading. But you couldn't see where they were coming from----NO!

All you could see was sand and nothing else!

X X X

AND THAT'S IT! Sorry for the cheesy ending but I hope you enjoyed it. And if not, you know where to leave your complaints, suggestions, and all the other stuff. But if you did, you either actually enjoyed it, was tired and bored and couldn't care less, just a nice person (I like you guys) or you just plainly like sex and didn't care.

And if you read all this ramble, thank you. And as always, stay peachy.


End file.
